


3 a.m.

by Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw
Summary: Isaac crawls into Chris' bed when Chris is already half-asleep.





	3 a.m.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts).



Isaac crawls into Chris' bed when Chris is already half-asleep. 

"How d'you get in?" he asks, not as alert or as concerned as he should be, with a teenage werewolf pressed up against him like he's _pack_. Isaac is hot like a furnace, hard cock digging insistently into Chris' hip. 

"Window," Isaac mutters against his collarbone, seeking out skin. 

Tomorrow, Chris will renew the mountain ash barrier. Tomorrow. Tonight, he'll roll on top of Isaac, cover his skin with beard burn, hold him down and push into him until neither of them will remember the empty room down the hallway.

 


End file.
